As air-less tires, the construction that includes an annular tread ring having a ground contact surface, a hub and a plurality of radially arranged spoke plates connecting the hub and an axle has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such an air-less tire, it is requested to improve steering stability with weight saving.